


C: Chasm

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: In the dark, he sees his face.
Relationships: Eivor Wolf-kissed & Ubba Ragnarsson, Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Kudos: 35





	C: Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> _Spoiler warning : minor character deaths_

_ May we see each other in Valhalla. _

The longhouse was not built for privacy, thus people know when Eivor had a nightmare. Even the worst of them. His screams. His sobs. His pleads to  _ come back home _ . A taboo it became, to talk about what the Settlement hears at night. A taboo it became, to talk about what fear hangs upon their Jarl’s head.

Tonight, Eivor dreams of Ubba. Again. Eivor dreams of  _ Ubba _ .  _ Again _ . He dreams of the man who was supposed to carry on Ragnar Lothbrok’s legacy. He dreams of the man whom he thought was  _ immortal _ .

Eivor rips himself out of Helheim, drowning in his own sweat. He gasps, eyes ripping open. It was dark. Cold. He was drowning in  _ scarlet _ .

He does not realise he screams, broken and hurt. He dreams of the dead. Over and over again. He sees their faces. Over and over again. All of them.  _ Over and over again. He _ shakes, his hands grasp the fur with Death’s grip. He hears their voices. All of them. He shivers, his hands grasp skin.

Skin that was too warm to the touch.

Then, in the dark he sees his face.

It was then, in the dark he hears his voice.

Ten winters is an  _ awfully _ long time.

“Do not chase them, love,” Vili says with a smile that holds no ice. “I am still here. I will still be here when you wake up fully.”

Vili’s hand is warm when he tucks a loose strand of Eivor’s hair behind his ear. Vili’s hand is warm when he plucks a stubborn flower out of Eivor’s hair.

“Don’t leave me like they did.”

Their Drengr smiles, chuckles even. A soothing sound. Enough to make Eivor forget who he is supposed to be. Just for a brief second. “For you, Eivor, I will fight each and every Valkyrie that comes for us.”

  
  



End file.
